Mama said
by Diego Silver
Summary: Ladybug was on her way to her usual patrol with chat only to find a secret about him... a secret thay only made her saw the human behind the hero
1. Chat's secret

It was a cold night in paris, ladybug thought to herself that it would have been a better idea to bring a scarf at least to her patrol with chat noir but well, it didn't matter now

She moved fast, jumping on the rooftops and swinging with her yo-yo to reach her destination; the eiffel tower, to meet with chat and begin their patrols together

" **ok a few more blocks and i will be there in no time** " she said mentally

Finally she spotted the tower and saw that chat was already on the top " **wow ok he beat me on time today he he** " she trow her yo-yo to reach the top of the tower and when she was almost on the top she hear something " **what? is that a guitar?** " yeah it was a guitar and it sounded really good " **i didn't knew chat could play the guitar"** Chat was playing a really beatiful song on the guitar and then stopped for a second " **huh why did he stopped?** " and then he started to sing

~ _mama she has taught me well told me when i was young "Son your life's an open book, don't close it 'fore it's done"~_ Ladybug was really surprised she didn't imagined that not only chat could play the guitar but he actually sing pretty well

~ _the brightest flame burns quickest that's whay i heard her say, a son's heart's owed to mother, but i must find my way~_ Ladybug was so surprised with chat's voice that only then she actually paid atention to what chat was singing about

~ _let my heart go, let your son grow, mama, let my heart go or let this heart be still... yeah still~_

That verse hit her a little and then she started to climb a little more to hear and actually see better,when she finally got to see her partner and friend he looked really concentrated and a little sad

~ _rebel my new last name, wild blood in my veins, apron strings around my neck, the mark that still remains, left home at an early age of what i heard was wrong, i never asked forgiveness... but what i said is done~_ " **Chat is singing about his mom but why? wait i'm not supossed to be doing this, this is chat's personal life"** she said in her mind, bur then chat started to play a little louder

~ _let my heart go, let your son grow, mama, let my heart go or let this heart be still_ ~ then chat started to cry a little ~ _never i asked of you, but never i gave, but you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave, never i asked of you, but never i gave, but you gave me your emptiness that i'll take to my grave, so let this heart be still~_ Ladybug wanted to get out of his hidden spot and go to comfort his friend but something stopped her from moving and chat then with mor tears in his eyes played the guitar and sang

~ _mama now i'm coming home, i'm not all you wished of me, a mother's love for her son,UNSPOKEN HELP ME BE, I TOOK YOUR LOVE FOR GRANTED, AND ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID TO ME, I NEED YOUR ARMS TO WELCOME ME... b-but i cold stone is all i see...~_ Chat then stopped playing and drop the guitar to then he droping to his knees crying and sobing, ladybug was petrified and couldn't move, she never imagined her partner the pun loving, comical and joyful Chat noir liked this in his knees crying after playing a song for his mother that now she know was dead, her mind stopped working and she just acted, she left her hidding spot and let chat see her...

They didn't say anything and ladybug just stared at him to then hug him, chat now was crying over ladybug's shoulder, but she didn't cared her partner needed her and that was all that matter to her.


	2. Ladybug's new mission

The night was quiet and cold, Ladybug and Chat noir were completely in silence after what happened, Ladybug and chat were sit on the edge of the Eiffel tower in complete silence after chat stopped crying… she wanted to say something but the words couldn't leave her mouth, she wanted to ask Chat so many things, why did he bring a guitar? Since when he could sing? What happened to his mother? How did she die? But she knew that all of that was personal and that chat couldn't tell her, she said to him so many times that they would never reveal any per-

-I know what your thinking- said chat interrupting her thoughts- why was I here before our patrol with a guitar? Why was I singing to my mother? And that you can't ask questions about it because of the rule of not sharing personal stuff… yeah it maybe makes you feel like you're not helping me but I follow the rule and so as you and well this is personal and I would like you to forget this my lady, in the end I will be better and tomorrow I will be the usual- said chat standing up and taking the guitar ready to go

He was right about both of them following the rule of no telling… but she couldn't leave his friend alone right now, at least she needed to try and ask a few questions

-Chat… wait please, I at least want to be sure you will be ok so could you and I stay here a few more? - She asked determined to at least help a little

Chat looked at her and sighed he knew very well that Ladybug wouldn't let him go that easily after what she saw and hear

-Ok… I will be here for a few more minutes-

Ladybug knew she needed to ask the right questions for him to stay and to answer without disturb him, and so she made her mission to take those minutes and making sure his partner was better after it


	3. Wrong questions

Chat was waiting for Ladybug to say something until that happen he was just thinking "I knew that I shouldn't bring the guitar here… now I just got her worried about me"

Ladybug finally talked- Ok chat first of all how are you feeling right now? Please be honest…-

Chat just sighted- I feel pretty beat up, and tired… and to be really honest I just want to go home and sleep- "and maybe never wake up… hehe I know I'm not that lucky"

Ladybug hear the answer and then asked again- why did you come here early?-

-To be alone and think about this day- said chat looking really down

-Why did you wanted to think about this day alone?

-…-Chat didn't answered that he was hoping for her lady to don't ask that question but he knew that with the answer he gave to the question before she was going to ask a why-I really don't want to talk about that-he said

-Chat please tell me I know I can help you feel better- said ladybug

-… today is the anniversary of my mother's death-

Now ladybug was regretting asking the why-I'm really sorry-

-…don't be- said chat with the most cold voice she hear of him

-How many years? - ask ladybug out of pure instinct

-… Please don't ask that again I don't want to answer that- said chat coldly

Now ladybug was feeling awful she was asking all of the wrong questions and she was scared that the next question could make her partner more depressed


	4. Chat's truth

Chat was just getting anxious now, Ladybug just stood there in silence for minutes after the last question and it seems that she will stay like that for more time, so chat took the chance to tell ladybug he was leaving

-Well if that's all my lady I will go home and rest-

Ladybug hearing that screamed –WAIT DON'T GO TELL ME WHY THAT SONG? ... Umm I_ I'm sorry chat I didn't want to scream- she said

Chat hears the question and said- it was a song that i liked, and don't worry-

Ladybug said- why you didn't finished the song? - asked ladybug

That question was the one that chat was fearing the most , and she asked it well if it means he could go home faster it didn't matter- I don't know to be honest, since my mom passed I haven't been able to finish that song… something blocks me In the part you heard-

-When you singed… " _But a cold stone is all I see_ "…- said ladybug

-… yeah… that part- said chat feeling down again- I don't know why I can't sing what's next of the song, but I know that something's blocking me- said chat

Ladybug asked the most dangerous question- did she teach you how to play?-

-… yes … she did- chat then sit in the edge of the tower again- my mom showed me how to do a lot of things, how to cook, how to sing, how to play a lot of instruments… how to hide my emotions… and she didn't taught me that on purpose, she was a sad woman but I knew that one thing that made her happy, to sing and play with me-

Ladybug was thinking that maybe she went a little far with the questions and that chat was revealing too much, but at the same time her heart told her that it was fine for them to know each other better now- did you ever sang that song to her?-

-…No… I was going to, a long time ago… I learned that song one day and I was rushing to her to play that to her and tell her that I was always going to love her… but in a twisted irony, as the song says " _I need your arms to welcome me, but a cold stone is all I see"_ I reach my home to find out that she died… ha ha I thought that maybe I could sing to her from wherever she is but it doesn't matter how hard I try I can't… I always stop in the same line…- chat then looked at her in the face as she saw a few tears- Ladybug, I miss her so much-


	5. Stronger bonds

" _ **I MISS HER SO MUCH"**_ words that hit her, words that made her feel bad for her partner, all the time chat suffer in secret, how much did she knew about him apart of this… nothing because she was afraid, afraid of breaking her bond with chat, a bond of friendship that she takes close to her heart and now she saw the reality she didn't knew everything of chat, not only their identities were a secret, the feelings of chat, his ideas, what he liked and disliked… she barely knew her partner, " not anymore" thought ladybug, she will get to know her partner make their bond stronger and being there for chat because he deserved it, he had always deserved it, but now she knew that and she will make things right, chat was now starting to sob a little feeling that he maybe will star to cry again but he was denying his needs because he didn't want ladybug to see him cry again so he just looked on the bottom of the Eiffel tower, hugging his legs and removing a few tears that were forming in his eyes making him feel pathetic… worthless

Ladybug knew what to do now, she kneel and hug chat for a few moments calming him down enough to her to say one of the most important things on their relationship with his partner

-chat… I don't know how you must be feeling, I can't say that I know everything and I was wrong with one thing, I know now, we barely know each other… I want to change that, maybe we won't reveal our identities now, and to be honest I feel that knowing who we are is going to complicate things now, but I want to know my partner, my friend better I want to be there for you because I know that if I'm bad you will be there for me… chat I want to help you… would you please let me help you kitty? - She said with a small but genuine smile on her face

Chat was speechless he didn't think things would go out this way, he knew she meant every single word, he knew that maybe it was time for letting someone in and she was the perfect start, he felt happy maybe things can work out better now- thank you… from the bottom of my heart thank you-said chat with a smile on his face maybe it was time to heal old wounds and start a little better

Ladybug just hug him again and said in his ear- anytime-

Chat then got up and took the guitar in his hands and then he said something

-Ladybug I want to ask you a favor- said chat

-of course kitty what is it? - said ladybug

\- Could you sing with me? - asked chat


	6. Soul free

Ladybug didn't expect that- you want me to sing with you? - asked ladybug a little caught off guard

-Yes… if you don't mind my lady- said chat with a small smile on his face- I think is time for me to heal an old wound… and finally finish that song, and I would love if you sing with me-

Ladybug looked at chat a little touched by his words and with a small blush and a smile on her face she finally answered-I'll do it kitty, I'll do it-

Chat then smiled and said- thank you my lady… really thank you-

Chat then sit with the guitar and started to tune it, he then looked at her- you know the lyrics? - He asked

Ladybug thought about it and tried to remember the lyrics of the song- I remember a few things but I think when you start I can follow- she said confident sitting next to him

-Ok then Ladybug ready? - asked chat

-Ready- said ladybug

Chat then started playing again slowly closing his eyes and letting his feelings out one last time, ladybug closed her eyes letting the music flow in her mind and then they felt connected to finally both of them started to sing

~ _mama she has taught me well told me when I was young "Son your life's an open book, don't close it 'fore it's done"~_ the sing the first verse of the song calmly _the brightest flame burns quickest that's what I heard her say, a son's heart's owed to mother, but I must find my way_ then chat stopped a little the sound of the guitar and both of them sang with the returning sound

~ _let my heart go, let your son grow, mama, let my heart go or let this heart be still... yeah still~_ _chat was starting to feel in peace for him it was her, him and the guitar then they continued_

~ _rebel my new last name, wild blood in my veins, apron strings around my neck, the mark that still remains, left home at an early age of what I heard was wrong, I never asked forgiveness... but what I said is done_ " Ladybug then got closer to chat feeling the music in her mind

~ _let my heart go, let your son grow, mama, let my heart go or let this heart be still_ ~ they were now in it, nothing and no one will disturb there moment

~ _never I asked of you, but never I gave, but you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave, never I asked of you, but never I gave, but you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave, so let this heart be still~_ _Ladybug knew what was coming and she then put her head on chat's shoulder to give him a little strenght_

~ _mama now I'm coming home, I'm not all you wished of me, a mother's love for her son, UNSPOKEN HELP ME BE, I TOOK YOUR LOVE FOR GRANTED, AND ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID TO ME, I NEED YOUR ARMS TO WELCOME ME... but a cold stone is all I see...~_ _chat stopped playing again feeling that tears maybe coming out… but they never came, he just took a little breath and with Ladybug by his side finally after years of hurt he continued with the song_

~ _Let my heart go, let your son grow, mama, let my heart go or let this heart be still_ ~ Ladybug felt good for his friend and then both sing with all of the power of their voices~ _LET MY HEART GO, MAMA, LET MY HEART GO, YOU'LL NEVER LET MY HEART GO, SO LET THIS HEART BE STILL_ ~ Chat didn't know how ladybug knew the other part of the lyrics and neither Ladybug but they both felt that it didn't matter, they felt that maybe the music just let them be free

Chat was playing the guitar with all of his passion and heart and finally he and ladybug sing the last verse of the song, a calm melodic harmony that calmed ladybug and chat noir after all of the emotions that they felt

~ _never I asked of you, but never I gave, but you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave, never I asked of you, but never I gave, but you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave, so let… this heart… be… still~_ _Chat then felt the most freedom the he ever felt and with that he can finally let go a chain in his mind a soul_

 _Ladybug then watched chat, he was with his eyes closed with a few tears in his eyes… but with a smile, she knew that chat was finally at peace and then she noticed something else, the sun was rising in the sky given a beautiful image that amazed her, she quickly make chat open his eyes and see, chat saw the sun rise gloriously and then he noticed that ladybug was holding him, his arm to be specific and that she was resting her head on his shoulder again it made him blush but also made him realize that something else those eyes he saw them before with the exact expression of shock and amusement… "Those eyes… Mari"_


	7. Marinette's mind

Marinette was finally in her room after that emotionally charged night, she was thinking about what had happened before she leave the Eiffel tower, when Chat and her watched the sunrise he never stopped watching her and is his face was shock that then transformed into a smile, Marinette then just sit on her bed after giving Tikki a cookie

-What is wrong Marinette? You seemed a lot for thoughtful- ask Tikki to her

-I don't know Tikki… is just that this night was more exhausting emotionally than physically and I still have chat on my head, I'm still worried for him… I wasn't expecting to discover a lot of stuff of his personal life- answered her dropping on his bed covering her eyes with her arm

-It was bound to happen eventually Marinette, you finding something about him or him finding something of your life, but your right about that it was a lot to handle for one night, but at least chat and you got closer- said the kwami

Marinette then smiled because Tikki was right, this bring them both closer than ever and she was happy for it- I know Tikki, and I'm happy that we got close, maybe at the end we can handle all of the truth and actually reveal ourselves- said Marinette with a smile on her face and feeling her stomach was full with butterflies

-Marinette can I ask you something? - asked Tikki to her friend

-Of course you can Tikki you don't have to ask that-

-*giggles* thanks Mari, so do you think that maybe you can discover chat secret identity now that you know more about him? - said Tikki with a curious look on her face

-I don't know Tikki… maybe I can do it, but I don't know if it's right to do that now… but now that you mention it I think I have enough information to discover him- said Mari with a curious look in her face- hey Tikki what do you think chat was thinking when we saw the sunrise he looked pretty shocked and then he saw very happy? – asked Marinette to his little friend

-Mmmm I don't know Mari… but the look he gave was like he found out about something and he was happy for it- said Tikki to her partner

-mmm well maybe I can ask him later I want to sleep a few hours *Yawn* and be ready for the day- said Marinette happily

-Ok Mari have a good rest- said Tikki flying to a pillow in her partner's bed to rest as well

-Thanks Tikki, you as well rest- said Mari closing her eyes and letting her body and mind her needed rest but when she was beginning to fall asleep, her mind put a lot of pieces together and she said to herself in her mind " _Green eyes, blonde hair, kind and thoughtful, he has a deceased mother and said to me once that his father never said nothing to him so he was alone all the time…OH MY GOD"_ now she can't sleep


	8. A heartful visit

The morning was still young and Adrien now walked to a place that hurt him a lot, he had lost his chat noir transformation a few minutes ago after he left the Eiffel tower, with his guitar on his back and Plagg in his pocket eating a little piece of camembert, he knew the place he was going quite well, after all he spend a lot of time in there as a child… well at least before his father locked him away, but now he needed to find a little more peace in his mind in order to continue with his life and to reach that he needed to enter the place that now was in front of him… the _**Père Lachaise**_ **Cemetery**

He entered the gates of the cemetery knowing pretty well were to find her…

-Repeat to my why are we here kid? - asked Plagg leaving Adrien's pocket after finishing his camembert

-Unfinished business Plagg- said Adrien

-Yeah but, what kind of business do you have in a cemetery in the morning? Are you going to bring the dead back to life? – asked Plagg to joke with his partner

-Plagg you know pretty well why we are here, to visit her- said Adrien with a melancholically face

Plagg then looked with genuine concern for his partner-Kid…are you sure you're ready for this? - asked Plagg

-… no … but I have to do it- said Adrien finally reaching the place that he was looking for…

It was a tombstone with a lot of flowers in it " _Father"_ thought Adrien, the tombstone read

 _ **Here lies Emilie Agreste**_

 _ **Loving wife, mother and friend**_

 _ **She will be forever missed**_

-… Hi mom… I know that it has been a long time since I did this… and a lot of things have happened in that time, father got colder and he never talks to me, he blocked me in the house… but now I got a little freedom, I finally got a few friends, I even have a crush on a very beautiful girl with pretty blue eyes… and I finally could finish that song… the one I was going to sing to you- Adrien then kneeled to make his face touch the top of the tombstone and he continued- The girl I told you a few moments ago helped me with that… and it made me happy, I think I can finally open to somebody, I think that maybe I can be happy again… but I need to do one more thing to finally consider my mind at peace… I wrote a letter to father and you when I was little, a few weeks before your rest… and I have keep it since, I want to give it to you now and read it, maybe you cannot listen but … in the bottom of my heart I believe that you are going to listen… mom I love you, and this is the letter that you and Father never got to read- After he said that he reached a pocket on his pants and took out a letter that looked like it was in a few dark and wet places, because it was stained

Then Adrien started to read

Mom and Dad

I want to ask you so many things, things that I never asked, things that I already ask but I love to hear the answer, I want to spend time with you but I know that I will eventually go on with my life it's something that is going to happen either want it or not, and I'm scared of one day not hearing of both of you anymore, that maybe I'm not everything you wish of me as a son, that maybe I didn't spend much time to be with both of you, that I disappoint you, yeah, I'm scared that maybe one day I will go visit you and instead of some warmth arms welcoming me, all I see is a cold stone, yeah that idea makes me want to cry because you tried so hard to make my life good that I'm terrified that I don't know how to pay you or that everything I tried is a mistake, I'm scared because maybe in the outside I'm a man, but in the inside I'm still a kid that loves you and that all he wants is for you to hug him, and tell him that nothing has changed, but time goes on and you get old so as I, mom and dad I'm terrified that I don't know how to pay everything you made for me and I'm terrified that maybe one day you will go, and I know that I'm not ready for it, I know I never will but all I want you to know is that I love you and in the end you made me the man I am, I'm hoping that you're proud of me because that is all I want for you

With his heart

Your son, who loves both of you

Adrien then with a few tears in his eyes put the letter on the tombstone and with a few flower he hide it, he just looked at the letter with sadness in his face, Plagg looked at his partner and buddy and with all of his kind he hugged his friend in the cheek, Adrien then said- Thanks Plagg- then Plagg leave his cheek and sit in his shoulder, Adrien knew that it was time to get home, so he finally said- I love you mom, and I hope that your proud of me…- Adrien then got up and walked to the exit feeling that a giant boulder leave his back

-Thanks for the hug Plagg- said Adrien smiling to his friend

-Don't get use to them kid, come on transform that way we can get faster to your house and rest-said Plagg with a little smile on his face "I hope you can finally have a little happiness Adrien, you deserve it" think Plagg to himself

-I will transform in a few blocks Plagg, now I want to think in how the hell I'm going to tell Marinette that I know she's Ladybug and tell her that I want to be with her- Said Adrien with a huge smile on his face and a little blush


	9. A mess of a head

-OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD- screamed Marinette with just one though in her mind, Chat Noir, her partner, her friend it was also his crush Adrien Agreste… it was diving her insane

-Marinette, calm down your being like this for almost an hour- said Tikki trying to calm down her friend, key word being trying because Marinette was just too exalted

-OHMYGODTIKKIADRIENISCHATCHATISADRIENITWASSOOBVIOUSANDIDIDN'TNOTICEUNTILNOW-Marinette screamed and moved her head like crazy until she got dizzy and almost fell to the floor

-Mari be careful you don't want to skip class again because you had an accident- said Tikki flying towards Marinette

Marinette just breath to calm herself trying to process the information in her brain, key word being again trying- Tikki it was him all along and it was so obvious, how didn't I noticed in all of our time as partners?- asked Mari really confused

-the suits make little differences to hide your identities from others even other miraculous holders, that could mean a different hair color, size and form or even a change on the voice, but that only last until two holders trust each other so much that the small changes vanished- explained Tikki sitting on top of Marinette's head

-So that means…-

-That he knows your Ladybug as well? It's very possible and I think it's the truth- said Tikki to Marinette

-…What am I going to do Tikki? If he knows then… how can I see him in the eyes now? I don't know what to do…- Said Marinette with her hands in her face

-Mari everything is going to be ok, it was bound to happen at some point and you know this means your bond is stronger than never- said Tikki happy

-…that's good, yeah that's good-said Marinette to herself

-Are you ok Mari? - asked Tikki a little worried about her

-… I …I don't know Tikki, I mean, I'm happy that is him and that I fell in love with a really good person… but at the same time I wished that all of this happened differently, that it was more happier, not gloomy and a little sad, I mean I found out his identity after I discovered by mistake something about his personal life… and now knowing that my Chaton is Adrien… it means that he's suffering… it makes me feel like I could have done something for him before all of this- explained Marinette with a sad expression in her face

-Mari, it doesn't matter… yeah you found out in a very sad way, but now that you know it gives you a chance to help him… to making him happy- Said Tikki to her friend

-…*sigh* your right Tikki, it's my chance to catch up with all the time I couldn't help him, to make him feel good again… oh my god Tikki … I loved him since the beginning and I didn't noticed- said Marinette blushing

-Well then go get him Mari- said a very happy Tikki


	10. The grand Finale

It was a new day in the beautiful city of Paris, and for two little souls this was the day to finally let all of their feelings out.

Adrien was for once walking freely without the presence of Gorilla that for the only time was taking the day off.

-Plagg tell me again that thing about the trust- said Adrien to the little kwami in his pocket

-Well the trust you gain yesterday in the tower make you finally aware of the subtle details that both of you didn't noticed, in a short version, you are no longer so freaking blind- said Plagg with a smirk on his face

-HEY we weren't blind… I think- said Adrien with a hand on his face

-SURE KID hahaha – laughed Plagg in his pocket

-sometimes I think why I even ask you stuff-said Adrien annoyed by his friend

-Because I'm awesome and you need me – said Plagg with a big smile while giggling

-Well that doesn't matter now we have work to do- Said Adrien finally arriving to his destination

-Remember to buy macarons and a slice of cake- Said Plagg to his friend

-How could I forget that… the Dupain-Cheng bakery has the best of them- Said Adrien with a huge smile watching the bakery across the street

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside a big room, was a young lady sleeping, with a smile on her face maybe the dream she was having was really good, her hair loose making her look really cute and in her pillow was a little ladybug sleeping, Marinette then started to wake up, she opened her eyes slowly and then sit in her bed yawning and stretching, to the point where she didn't notice that Adrien was sit in her chair.

-Good morning Mari- said Adrien with a smile knowing what will come next

-*yawn* good morning Adrien… ADRIEN!- and after she screamed that she fall of her bed taking the now awake Tikki with her in the process, she then just looked at him with a huge blush in her face and well she started to speak the normal way when she was with Adrien… fast and with all of the shyness in the world- ADRIENHIHOWAREYOUHOWYOUGOTINMYROOMOHMYGODI'MTALIKEGTOFASTBUTICAN'TSTOP-said a pretty nervous

-HAHA ok that is the cutest thing I have seen- said Adrien with a blush and a smile- and to answer your questions, I'm better than ever, your parents let me in and said you were here- said Adrien

Too many things were on Marinette's head now that she didn't said anything for a few minutes

-Marinette, I want to talk to you about something-said Adrien with a serious face

When Marinette heard that she calm herself down and finally said something

-What do you want to talk about? - Asked Marinette, but she already knew what was coming

-My lady we already know- said Adrien smiling at her

She knew it, it was such a Chat's move, going in a rush to the action

-It has finally happen- said Marinette

-Yeah… Plagg you can come out now- Said Adrien to his friend hidden

Then Plagg came out of his pocket

-OWW HOW CUTE IS HE- said Marinette looking at the little cat

-HEY …Kid I'm not cute I'm a force to be feared- said Plagg

-SURE THING PLAGG- said Tikki, after finally coming to her senses and watching everything

-TIKKI-said Plagg happy and he flew to hug his ladybug

-I've missed you, Plagg- said Tikki with a smile in her face and a tiny blush

-Yeah so as I- said Plagg happy

Adrien and Marinette just looked at the cute scene with a smile

-So this is your kwami my lady, hey I'm Adrien nice to meet you- Said Adrien to the red kwami

-Nice to meet you too Adrien- Said Tikki with a smile- Marinette I'm going to go with Plagg to the roof to talk- said Tikki to her friend

-Sure thing Tikki have fun-Said Marinette to Tikki, and after that both kwamis left the room leaving them alone

Then a brief silence appeared in the room, but it wasn't unconfutable, it was calm and kinda happy, Marinette looked at his friend with a happy face and the talked

-You know I didn't imagine things going this way, but I'm happy that I finally met the real you- said Mari with a blush and a smile on her face

Adrien looked at her with a smile and noticed how beautiful she looked with that blush "god, she's gorgeous"

-You have always knew the real me my lady, and let me tell you… I'm happy that it was you all along, that you're that amazing girl that have helped me… that you're the girl I fall for- Said Adrien with a blush on his face but finally being able to say his feelings

Marinette heard that and her mind just shut down and maybe all of the blood in her body moved to her face- Y_you fall for me?-

-Of course I did my lady, I mean you're kind, you're beautiful and you know more about me than any, I could have ever asked for… Marinette I like you a lot-

Marinette then felt that her heart was racing in a millions miles per hour, this has to be the best morning in her life she needed to say something, so she just said the first thing that came to her head

-Chatton would you stop talking and just kiss me already- and with that said, they finally kissed each other, this was their moment, she put her arms around his neck and he just hugged her to embrace even more, they didn't stopped until air was necessary and when the kiss ended they looked at each other in their eyes and Adrien said only one thing

-Thank you-

-Why? - asked Marinette

-For being the best person I ever met-

When he said that they just kissed again.


End file.
